Godzilla
The Godzilla films are focused on monster battles, with often fatal consequences for the loser, especially if the loser is evil. Often, human characters die as well, much more frequent in the early Showa era, which often had monsters dying to humans as well. Showa Era *'Godzilla (original)'- Killed by the Atomic Destroyer cannon *Dr. Daisuke Serizawa - Sacrificed himself to defeat Godzilla *Kyohei Yamane - Death by virtue of time era *'Angurius I' - Slain and possibly eaten by Godzilla or broken jaws open by Mechagodzilla *Kojikawa Kobayashi - Blown up inside his plane by Godzilla *'Snowman' - Falls down a pit *'Meganulon' - Eaten by Rodan *'Rodan's Parents' - Die in a volcano *'Varan I '- Killed by a bomb *Ryōichi Shiraishi - Shot by Mysterians with his laser gun *'Mysterians' - Blown up inside his Mysterians Dome by B (Beta) *Uchida - Killed by H Man *'H Man' - Killed by Fire *Yuichi Iwamura - Shot by Natarls with his laser gun *Natarls - Killed by G Force *'Human Vapor' and Fujichiyo Kasuga - Killed by bomb *Infant Island Natives - Shot by Clark Nelson Henchman *Clark Nelson - Shot New York Police with his gun *Dr Williams - Blown up by Godzilla *'Giant Lizard' - Shot by Osamu Sakurai with his gun *Raizô Sonoda - Killed by Gorath *High Priest of Mu - Killed by Gotengo *Empress of Mu - Killed by Gotengo *Mu Henchman - Killed by Gotengo *Queen Mu - Sacrificed Herself *Naoyuki Sakuda - Sacrificed Himself with his gun *Senzō Koyama - Shot by Etsurō Yoshida with his gun *Etsurō Yoshida and Mami Sekiguchi - Killed by Matango *Masabumi Kasai - Killed by Matango *Akiko Sōma - Killed by Matango *Natsui Hamako - Shot by Chief Diamond Thief with his gun *Chief Diamond Thief - Killed by Dogora *Chief Diamond Thief Henchman - Killed by Dogora *Kumayama - Shot by Jiro Torahata with his gun *Jiro Torahata - Killed by Godzilla *''Mothra I'' - Sacrifices herself to stop Godzilla from wrecking the environment. *Butler Wu - Blown up inside his plane by Malness *Hat Retriever - Eaten by Rodan *Malness Henchman - Killed by King Ghidorah *Malness - Killed by King Ghidorah *Namikawa - Shot by Xiliens with his laser gun * Frankenstein - Eaten by Oodako or was buried alive with Baragon, depending on the ending. * Fisherman #1 and Fisherman #2 - Eaten by Gaira * Haneda Woman Clerk - Eaten by Gaira * Kipp Hamilton - Killed by Gaira * Sanda and Gaira '''- Fell into a volcano * Escape Slave - Eaten by Ebirah * '''Ookondoru - Burned and knocked into the sea by Godzilla, where he presumably drowned. * Red Bamboo Scientist - Killed by Godzilla * Captain Ryuui - Killed by Ebirah * Red Bamboo Commander - Killed by Ebirah * Red Bamboo Naval Officer - Killed by Ebirah * Ebirah - Roasted by Godzilla * Giant Sea Serpent - Broke Jaws Open by King Kong * Old Man of Mondo Island - Shot by Dr Who with his gun * Madame Piranha - Shot by Dr Who with his gun * Mechani-Kong - Fell The Tokyo Tower by King Kong * Dr Who Henchman - Killed by King Kong * Dr Who - Killed by King Kong *'Kumonga I' - Incinerated by Godzilla *Dr Otani - Sacrificed Himself Fell down the buliding *'King Ghidorah '- Killed by the combined power of Monster Island's inhabitants. *Kilaaks Henchman - Shot by SY-3 Moonlight with his gun or Killed by Godzilla *'Kilaaks' - Killed by Godzilla *'Fire Dragon' - Blown Up by Captain Katsuo Yamabe *Captain "Kuroi Ga - Killed by Dr. Malic *'Giant Rat' - Shot by Captain Graig McKenzie with his Flamethrower or Acid Lake *'Bat People' -''' Shot or Stabbed by Captain Graig McKenzie Dr. Ken Tashiro Dr. Jules Masson and Perry Lawton *Lucretia - Stabbed by Dr. Malic with his knife *Dr. Malic and Chin - Killed by Black Moth *Yokoyama - Eaten by Gezora *Sakura - Eaten by Gezora *'''Gezora - Killed by Native *'Ganimes' and Kamoebas - Fell into a volcano *Makoto Obata - Sacrificed Himself Fell into a volcano *Construction Tobi Position - Killed by Hedorah *Yukio Keuchi - Killed by Hedorah *Helicopter Pilot - Blown up inside his helicopter by Hedorah * Hedorah - Destroyed by Godzilla * M Space Hunter Nebula - Blown up inside his Godzilla Tower By Gengo Kotaka Shosaku Takasugi and Takashi Shima *'Gigan' - Skeletonized by Zone Fighter *'Garogas' - Killed by Zone Fighter and Godzilla *'Seatopian Agent' - Killed by Truck Driver *'Lead Seatopian Agent' - Killed by Meaglon *'Yanagawa' - Shot by Agent Nanbara with his gun *'Black Hole Planet 3 (First Wave)' - Shot by Agent Nanbara with his gun *'MechaGodzilla' - Destroyed by Godzilla *Submarine Captain Kusakari - Blown up inside his submarine by Titanosaurus *Mafune's Silent Butler - Shot by Jiro Murakoshi with his gun *Alien Tsuda - Strangling by Akira Ichinose *Dr. Shinzo Mafune - Shot by Jiro Murakoshi with his gun *Katsura Mafune - Shot Herself with her gun *'Black Hole Planet 3 (Second Wave)' - Blown up inside his UFO by Godzilla *'Titanosaurus' - Killed by Godzilla *Tadashi Mikasa - Blown Up inside his Space Station by Hell Fighter *Dr. Schmitt - Shot by Koji Miyoshi with his laser gun *Jimmy - Blown Up inside his Space Fighter by Hell Fighter *Goro Minato - Shot by Messiah 13 Aliens with his laser gun *Tetsuo Kusaka - Shot by Messiah 13 Aliens with his laser gun *Kazuo Fuyuki - Shot by Messiah 13 Aliens with his laser gun *'Space Beastman' - Knife Throw by Koji Miyoshi with his knife *Reisuke Muroi - Blown Up inside his Space Fighter by Daimakan *Professor Masato Takigawa - Sacrificed Himself *'Commander Hell and Messiah 13 Aliens '- Blown Up inside his Daimakan by Professor Masato Takigawa Heisei Era *'Shockirus' - Stabbed by Hiroshi Okumura *Power Plant Guard - Stomp by Godzilla *Colonel Kashirin - Killed by Godzilla *Captain of Super X - Blown up inside his Super X by Godzilla *'Godzilla I' - Falls into a volcano *Captain Hoger Kinn and Dr. Inoue Ryutarou - Killed by bomb *Eiji Honda and Maria Basehart - Killed by bomb *Erika Shiragami - Killed by bomb *Michael Low, Bio-Major Spy - Killed by Biollante *John Lee, Bio-Major Spy - Shot by SSS9 with his gun *Lt. Goro Gondo - Blown up inside his twin 21 by Godzilla *'Biollante' - Slain by Godzilla, but reconfigures into SpaceGodzilla *Dr Genshiro Shiragami - Shot by SSS9 with his gun *SSS9 - Killed by Major Sho Kuroki *'M10' - Killed by M11 *'Futurians' - Blown up inside his MOTHER by Godzilla *Yasuaki Shindo - Blown up by Godzilla *''Fire Rodan'' - Sacrifices himself to empower Godzilla *'Super Mechagodzilla' - Destroyed by Godzilla *Professor Susumu Okubo Henchman - Shot by G Force with his gun *Professor Susumu Okubo - Blown up by Spacegodzilla *'Moguera' - Killed by Spacegodzilla *'SpaceGodzilla'- Exploded after being hit by Godzilla's Spiral Ray. Debatable, as he returned to the particles he once was and may be able to reform. *'Destoroyah' - Slain by Godzilla and Super X III *''Godzilla II'' - Melts down into atomic energy. *''Mothra Leo'' - Decides to let himself be left behind in the past to stop Desighidorah *Jean-Philippe - Eaten by Baby Zillas *Jean-Pierre - Eaten by Baby Zillas *Jean Luc - Eaten by Baby Zillas *Jean-Claude - Eaten by Baby Zillas *'Baby Zillas' - Killed by the humans *'Zilla' - Blown apart with missiles Millenium Era *'Millenian-->Orga': Killed by Godzilla *Mitsuo Katagiri - Killed by Godzilla *'Megagurius' - Killed by Godzilla *Man in hostel bathroom - Stomp by Ghost Godzilla *Yaizu harbor fisherman - Killed by Ghost Godzilla *Teenage Girl in Hospital - Killed by Ghost Godzilla *Professor Hirotoshi Isayama - Killed by Guardian Ghidorah *'Mothra 1'- Killed by Ghost Godzilla *'Baragon' - Let himself killed by Ghost Godzilla to buy time for the other guardian monsters. *'Guardian Ghidorah' - Killed by Ghost Godzilla * Ghost Godzilla '''- Destroyed by human artillery. * '''Kamoebas - Was mauled to death by Godzilla, its corpse washed up on the beach. * Kiryu - Sank into the sea * Manda '''- Taken out by the Gotengo * Naotaro Daigo Assistant - Blown up inside his plane by Rodan * New York Cop and New York Gangster Pimp 2 - Killed by Rodan * Ritchie and Johnny - Eaten by Zilla * Yobbarai Fat Man - Blown up inside his house by Kumonga * Commander Kumasaka - Killed by Xiliens * Earth Defense Force Captain - Blown up inside his Karyu by Anguirus * Nick and Glenn - Blown up by Godzilla * '''Zilla - Incinerated by Godzilla * Kumonga '''- Thrown to her presumed death by Godzilla * '''Kamacuras - Impaled on an electric tower by Godzilla * Hedorah and Ebirah - Thrown into a wall by Godzilla * Kazama - Blown up inside his Dogfighter by Sacrificed Himself * Gigan - Beheaded himself on accident * Monster X-->Keiser Ghidorah - Killed by Godzilla *'Tsunojiras' - Destroyed by Godman's God Spark *'Jilarji' - Destroyed by Godman's Super Sonic Wave Legendary Era *Sandra Brody - Killed in the MUTO "feeding frenzy" due to atomic gas poisoning. * Joe Brody - Killed in the MUTO attack * Whelan - Killed by MUTO * Fitzgerald - Killed by MUTO * Huddleston - Killed by MUTO * Sgt Tre Morales - Killed by MUTO *'Hokmuto' - Crushed against a tall building by Godzilla with his tail *'Femuto' - Decapitated when Godzilla shot his Atomic Breath down her throat Category:Movies Category:Film series